


A Shot at Love

by princedeadend



Series: Don't Break Connection, Baby [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Car Sex, Heavy Drinking, Lance doesn't have a handle on him, M/M, Smut, Tequila Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princedeadend/pseuds/princedeadend
Summary: “Keith is, uh, drunk. Really drunk. He is levels of drunk unforeseen.” Lance is pretty sure he can hear Shiro pinching the bridge of his nose.“What has he been drinking. I need to know which Keith we’re dealing with here.”“Which Keith? Oh god. Uh, he had a few mixed drinks earlier and then he moved on to tequila shots when I got busy and couldn’t keep an eye on him.” Lance glances through the window and sees that Keith is avoiding Glenn who is trying his damndest to get Keith to come down off the bar.Shiro sighs deeply. “Okay Lance, you’re dealing with Tila Tekeithla now.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scenario I thought of months ago but wasn't sure where to put it in the actual fic. It's because of this idea that I decided to do some one-shots. That and I'm selfish and not ready for it to be over completely because I have a lot of fun writing for this au.
> 
> There is smut because it's me and I couldn't resist so if you wanna skip it, totally cool. Stop at "Before he can do anything" and resume at "You okay, babe?" although there's not much left after that lol
> 
> NOW FEATURING ART FROM THE FOLLOWING WONDERFUL PEOPLE
> 
>  
> 
> [thefriendly-ghoul](http://thefriendly-ghoul.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [bowiesnippleantennae](http://bowiesnippleantennae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [PrinceMeerKat](http://dreams-in-wonder-land.tumblr.com/)

“Did you bring your boots like I asked?”

 

Keith sighs and nods as he reaches into his duffle bag. He pulls out the box he keeps the John Adderson Engineer boots everyone had chipped in for for his birthday on one of Lance and Allura’s “treat yo’self” outings. After looking up the price out of sheer curiosity later, he had gone pale and put them back in the box, never to see the light of day again so as not to get scuffed.

 

“Good. And the other stuff?”

 

“Yeah, yeah.” _How the hell did she convince me this was a good idea? It’ll be good for us to bond, she says. Come on, Keith. Let me dress you up, she says._

 

“Perfect. And I have just the thing for you to wear.” Allura rummages through her multicolored closet, so different from Keith’s dark monotone wardrobe, and pauses with an “aha”. She pulls a tiny garment off a hanger and tosses it to him. He snatches it out of the air as it flies towards his face and just stares.

 

“No, absolutely not.”

 

“Keith! Give it a chance. Please? Please please please?” Her lower lip is stuck out even though she knows she’ll win.

 

He holds the top out in front of him, brows furrowing. “This isn’t even going to cover anything.”

 

“Uh, that’s the point. You have a great body. Now go change so I can do your hair and make-up.”

 

“My what now?”

 

“Keith. Do you want Lance to stumble all over himself because of you?”

 

He crosses his arms, lips pursed. “Well, that is the plan, yeah.”

 

“Then trust me. I won’t steer you wrong.” She smiles reassuringly though her eyes still look a little devious.

 

And that is how Keith ends up in tight black jeans that settle around his hips, his overpriced leather boots that he’s afraid to leave the house in, and a black sleeveless turtleneck crop top that Allura decided to give him because he “looked so much better in it anyway” despite his insistence that it’s too much.

 

Allura is putting the finishing touches on his make-up, hair already pulled back in a purposely messy ponytail. Keith vows to never let anyone use eyeliner on him again regardless of how sultry his eyes look or whatever. He feels awkward with Allura’s face so close to his and he tries to look anywhere but at her aqua eyes.

 

She finishes tapping powder on his cheeks and smiles. “I know I’ve said it before but I’m really glad you found Lance. You’ve opened up a lot since I first knew you. But I guess he has that effect on people, hm?”

 

Keith blushes slightly and look away. “Yeah, he’s...really something.” The sound of the front door opening interrupts Keith from elaborating.

 

“Allura? I’m a little early, hope you don’t mind!” Shiro calls from the living room. “How’d it go with Keith?”

 

“I’m still here. And if you thought I was a sex worker before, I really look the part now thanks to your girlfriend,” Keith replies. He hears Shiro snort.

 

“Oh boy. Can’t wait to see this.”

 

Allura’s mouth twists to the side. “You don’t look like a sex worker,” she pouts.

 

Keith stands and walks over to the full length mirror next to the closet. “Uh, I do. But I think that was kind of the point so, job well done.” _Lance is going to lose his shit. Nice._ He checks his phone for the time and realizes he needs to get a move on. His boots land heavy on hardwood as he makes his way towards the front door. Keith looks pointedly at Shiro, not wanting to miss his reaction.

 

 

 

[ ](http://thefriendly-ghoul.tumblr.com/post/158051332635/i-just-read-a-shot-at-love-by-princedeadend-and-i)

His brother’s eyes go wide, eyebrows shooting up in surprise, and he chokes on the water he’s drinking. “Holy shit,” Shiro wheezes out between coughs.

 

Keith only laughs as he pulls his red leather jacket on and pats the pocket to check for his keys.

 

“Keith no, you’ll ruin the look with that jacket,” Allura whines.

 

“Well, it’s only March and Lance has said he wants me to, and I quote, “fuck him in this jacket” so I think it’ll be alright if I wear it.”

 

“Oh god, Keith, please. Come on, man,” Shiro says when he’s stopped coughing so violently. Allura hides her face in her hands but can’t keep from laughing.

 

“Have fun at the movies. And uh, thanks Allura,” Keith says with a shy smile and a wave.

 

___________________

 

_Cold, cold, cold, so fucking cold_ . Keith tugs at the crop top in an attempt to cover his exposed midsection. It’s a failed attempt. _Why the hell did I listen to Allura? This was the worst idea ever._ He hangs his helmet on the handlebars of his motorcycle and tightens his ponytail. It’s still pretty early for a Friday night so the bar isn’t nearly as full as he thought it might be. The bouncer at the door watches him closely as he walks forward to present his ID. Keith rolls his eyes at the once over he gets.

 

The large room is fairly dim, brick walls, a long bar to the left with rows of underlit glass shelves well-stocked with whatever liquor you could ever ask for. He pulls his jacket around him self-consciously as he spots Lance coming out of a door to the back with a large bottle in his hands. Lance smiles and laughs at some comment from a coworker he couldn’t hear. His white t-shirt looks crisp against his dark skin. He looks good. Comfortable. Handsome.

 

Keith keeps unseen off to the side and leans against the wall where he has an optimal view of Lance mixing drinks and casually speaking with patrons. It’s nearing the end of happy hour so people are stacked double to get in their last few discounted drinks. He watches Lance mix and serve and smile at each and every person who comes his way. People seem to gravitate to him and Keith knows exactly why. With his playful eyes and disarming charm, it’s no wonder he makes the tips he does. Gradually, the crowd disperses to tables and the small dance floor and Keith sucks in a deep breath as he finally approaches the bar.

 

Blue eyes sweep across Keith absently before darting back, wide in shock. Keith is able to pinpoint the exact moment that Lance’s mouth goes dry. Feeling a bit of reinvigorated confidence, he saunters towards the bar as if he isn’t preening internally at the reaction he’s managed to garner. “Hey, babe,” he says low.

 

Lance’s mouth opens and closes a few times, eyes running from head to toe, pausing to linger on exposed abdominals in between. “Hey! W-what are you doing here?”

 

Keith shrugs his shoulders looking coy. “I wanted to see you.”

 

“Where did you even…? Why are you…?” Lance starts with a vague wave of his hand gesturing to Keith.

 

“Allura.”

 

“God bless, Allura,” he whispers and clasps his hands, eyes to the heavens. “You look...beautiful. I mean, you always look beautiful but Jesus, are you trying to kill me? Because this is how you kill me. How am I supposed to work with you here looking like a stone cold stunner? You’re gonna get hit on nonstop and I’m just going to have to watch it happen. How dare.”

 

Keith snorts, a grin spreading wide. Lance’s little tirades are incredibly endearing. “Please, you love it. You thrive on watching that bubble burst when you get to swoop in and “rescue me”. At least you get some satisfaction from it. I only get annoyed.”

 

“I do. I really do. So what can I get you, babe?”

 

___________________

 

Keith eyes the cherry bobbing in his latest drink and grins. His cheeks are warm and any self-consciousness he felt about how exposed he was is long gone. It’s not that Keith intended to down three ‘Adios Motherfuckers’ within an hour but that may or may not be exactly what happened. He’d seen the name scribbled on a chalkboard of specials and couldn’t resist. It doesn’t help that one of the other bartenders had topped him off when Lance had been busy with a group of girls celebrating a birthday. “Lance, watch what I can do.”

 

“I’m kinda busy here, babe.” Lance slams two beers on the bar to his right, and twirls back to the register to swipe a card. He hands it back and slips the bills left behind into the pocket of the apron tied around his waist before grabbing a glass and a few liquor bottles from underneath the counter, quickly mixing up a mojito he serves to an older woman with a growing tab.

 

“Trust me, you’re gonna wanna watch, _babe_ ,” Keith says teasingly, eyelids heavy. He pops the maraschino in his mouth and swallows it quickly, still holding the stem between his fingers.

 

Lance does a quick scan of the bar to make sure no one needs his attention right that second and leans forward towards Keith on his elbows, all attention on his rather tipsy boyfriend. “Okay, go.”

 

Keith slips the stem between his lips and Lance quirks his head to the side wondering if he’s doing what he thinks he’s doing. Keith’s mouth twitches, cheeks pull in, lips pucker for a few moments before he sticks his tongue out to present the finished product.

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://bowiesnippleantennae.tumblr.com/post/158136496472/shiro-sighs-deeply-okay-lance-youre-dealing)

 

Lance’s eyes widen and his jaw hits the bar top. “Jesus Christ, you can tie a cherry stem in a knot with your mouth but you can’t wink? How? What is this disparity in body skills?”

 

“Impressed?” Keith smirks as he drops the stem on the napkin under his nearly empty glass.

 

“Yes! But I was impressed with your mouth before, baby,” Lance shoots back with a wink.

 

Keith grins and leans across the bar to press a languid kiss to Lance’s mouth. It’s a little messy but a tongue darts between his lips, swiping along his own to lick at the cherry sweetness.

 

A wolf whistle draws them apart with grins. “Lance! I need some help bringing in these kegs. Quit sucking face and give me a hand.” A tall, lanky guy waves to Lance from the door behind the bar that must lead to a stockroom.

 

‘’Yeah, yeah be right there,” he calls back. Lance gives Keith a quick kiss and a promise to be back in a few. Keith sucks the last bit of watered down liquor from his glass and contemplates ordering another.

 

“Oh my god, I love your outfit! You look so hot!” Keith furrows his brow and turns around slowly only to be greeted by an overenthusiastic blonde girl from the birthday party. “Seriously! I love this top. I wish I could pull this look off.”

 

Keith’s face relaxes upon realizing that he is not in fact being hit on. “Oh, uh, thanks? It’s actually my friend’s. She made me wear this to impress my boyfriend or whatever but really I just feel kinda naked.” _Commence the tipsy word vomit._

 

“Uh, mission accomplished I hope? And you don’t look naked, you look amazing.” The girl gasps. “You _have_ to come take a shot with us. We’re friends now.”

 

“Oh, no, actually...,” he glances towards the door that Lance has yet to reappear through but the girl takes his arm and pulls him towards the group dressed in glitter and sequins.

 

“Come on, it’ll be fun!” Keith let’s himself be led away but can’t keep from looking back at the bar hoping for Lance to rescue him for real.

 

“Hey guys! We have a new friend. His name is...oh, what’s your name?”

 

“Um, Keith,” he mumbles feeling shy in the company of girls who stare at him in what must be drunken awe.

 

“Keith! Isn’t he cute?” They all nod in agreement and enthusiastically compliment his outfit and how soft his hair looks.

 

Keith just gives his thanks and smiles through his blush as he loosens up. _The rumors are true. No one is more supportive than a herd of drunk girls._

 

A bartender who isn’t Lance brings over a tray full of shot glasses and the girls squeal in excitement. Everyone takes a glass and a redhead offers one to him as well without hesitation. Keith isn’t immune to the excitement of his present company and can feel himself relaxing and smiling more genuinely now as his previous drinks settle warm in his belly and his buzz slips into more of a thick fog. They toast to a tall brunette named Natalie who must be the birthday girl and to Keith as well much to Keith’s surprise. He can’t help but laugh along with the group as he knocks the shot back. He doesn’t refuse the next few rounds that are offered either.

 

___________________

 

“Oh my god, no you don’t! You work for a...a sex hotline?” The redhead, Katie, asks with hushed surprise. “That is…holy crap, that must be fun! Is it fun?”

 

“Mm, for the most part. You get some odd requests but it’s how I met Lance.” He receives a flurry of “awws” in return and vaguely remembers gushing about Lance to the group two shots ago. “Oh! That reminds me. I should go visit him. He’s probably worried.” Keith slides off the stool and it’s not until his feet unsteadily hit the floor that he realizes how much he’s had to drink. He stumbles to the side almost falling before long tan arms wrap around his middle and catch him with a surprised “whoa.” Keith looks up to meet Lance’s concerned face.

 

“Hey, there you are. Are you okay? My boss had me taking care of some other stuff while I was in back and when I was done, you were gone. Wait, why are you wearing a tiara?”

 

“Uh, ‘cause it’s Natalie’s birthday,” Keith slurs as if the answer should be obvious as he clings to Lance’s shoulders for balance.

 

“Ah yes, that makes more sense now. Happy birthday!” Natalie smiles at him. “Keith, I’m really happy you’re having a good time babe but I think it’s time to cut you off and get you some water.”

 

Keith gasps and turns back to his new group of friends. “Speaking of water, do you guys see this tall drink of sweet Cuban water? This is Lance. I love him sooo much. Aren’t I lucky?” Keith regains his footing and leans in close to pepper Lance’s cheek in kisses who in return can’t help but chuckle and kiss Keith’s forehead affectionately.

 

Keith’s introduction is met with a chorus of “you guys are so cute together!” “I want a love like this.” “They’re so precious.”

 

“Oh my god, do you hear that?” the blonde who dragged Keith away grips his arm and points to the ceiling.  Everyone pauses to listen to the opening croons of Beyonce’s ‘Partition’. “We have to dance! Come on, Keith!”

 

Keith pats Lance’s chest and leans away with a smile. “You heard Nicole. I’m off to dance.”

 

Lance cocks an eyebrow incredulously. “You’re going to dance? You? In public?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes. “Yes, Lance. I’m going to dance. Ha ha, that rhymed.”

 

Lance can only stare as Keith locks eyes with him and slowly shrugs his jacket off his shoulders, letting it slide slowly down his bare arms. Lance swallows, his eyes raking over Keith’s flushed frame. Keith tosses the jacket at Lance with a devious smile. “Keep it safe for me, baby.”

 

[ ](https://twitter.com/PrinceMeerKat/status/848429774032822273)

The jacket hits him square in the chest and Lance gets a whiff of the cologne he likes so much. “Lord have mercy,” he exhales as he watches Keith’s hips sway towards the dance floor.

 

___________________

 

Lance is not in control. He hasn’t been trained to deal with drunk Keith. Not the Keith that is all body rolls and suggestive looks. Not the Keith that can drop it like it’s hot. Not the Keith that is currently strutting along the bar, hips gyrating, while The Weeknd blasts from the speakers.

 

“Keith! Keith, please get off! You’re gonna break your neck!” Lance moves glasses and bottles off the bar, frantically wiping up spots where drinks had sweat or spilled in an attempt to keep Keith from slipping.

 

Keith drops low in front of Lance, thighs spread wide. He smirks, eyes full of mischief. “Oh I’ll get off alright,” he says quiet enough that only Lance hears.

 

“What - ” Lance gets cut off when Keith grabs his head and rolls his crotch into Lance’s face rhythmically to ‘The Hills’ while the other patrons whoop and cheer him on. In any other situation, this would be an excellent way to spend an evening. However, with his boss and coworkers watching the scene in confused indignation and amused delight respectively, he can only be so enthused. The hip rolls are impeccable though. When the song finally ends, Keith removes the tiara he’s been wearing the entire time and places it gently on Lance before kissing his forehead and standing back up as the next song begins.

 

Lance turns to his boss, face red and a little stunned. “I need you to make sure he doesn’t get hurt. I’ll be right back.”

 

“What the hell am I supposed to do with him?!”

 

“Just make sure he doesn’t fall, alright?!” Lance runs outside to the front and pulls out his phone. He calls the only person he can think of who might know what to do in this situation before his boss fires him.

  
_“Hello?”_

 

“Shiro, oh thank god. You gotta help me, man.”

 

_“Lance? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”_

 

“I know you’re at a movie and I’m really sorry but I need help. I am out of my league here.”

 

_“Is it Keith? Is he okay?”_

 

“Keith is, uh, drunk. Really drunk. He is levels of drunk unforeseen.” Lance is pretty sure he can hear Shiro pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

_“What has he been drinking. I need to know which Keith we’re dealing with here.”_

 

“Which Keith? Oh god. Uh, he had a few mixed drinks earlier and then he moved on to tequila shots when I got busy and couldn’t keep an eye on him.” Lance glances through the window and sees that Keith is avoiding Glenn who is trying his damndest to get Keith to come down off the bar.

 

Shiro sighs deeply. _“Okay Lance, you’re dealing with Tila Tekeithla now.”_

 

Lance blinks a few times wondering if he’d heard that correctly. “Please tell me you named him.”

 

_“I named him, yeah.”_

 

“Alright, Shiro, we’re gonna need to have some garbage tv hangouts in the future because I can’t get Keith to watch Bad Girls Club and I need to bond with someone over the drama.”

 

_“Allura won’t watch with me either and I am so down for that but first we need to deal with Keith.”_

 

“Right right, so what do I do?”

 

_“Has he stripped yet?”_

 

“I mean, he threw his jacket at me.”

 

_“Nothing else?”_

 

“Nooo? But he is dancing on the bar...”

 

_“Okay good, there’s still time. Also, are you taking a video? If not, you are wasting a rare opportunity and I will never forgive you.”_

 

“What does that even mean!? And of course, dude, I got him dancing to Shakira. And let me tell you, those hips do not lie.”

 

_“Nope, stop right there. But good work, Lance. Alright, you need to get him off the bar and pump him full of water. He won’t like you for it but he’ll thank you later. Get him home and give him tylenol. He’s gonna need it in the morning. Uh, also, he gets a little...aggressive. So yeah, he’s probably gonna...y’know…”_

 

“What? Try to punch me?”

 

_“Eh, that’s a possibility but I meant more like...sexually aggressive. Especially since you’re his boyfriend.”_

 

“Oh. Uh, well. Okay, then. I will watch out for that and do all those other things. Thanks, Shiro.”

 

_“Sure thing. Good luck, buddy. Send me that video when you get a chance.”_

 

___________________

 

“Your motorcycle will be fine for the night so I’m going to give you a ride home, okay?” Lance has an arm around Keith’s waist, guiding him out the back towards the employee parking lot. He’s not sure how Keith is still walking if he’s being totally honest.

 

Keith looks up at him through his bangs with a smirk and leans close, his right hand slipping between Lance’s legs to cop a feel. “I’d rather ride you.”

 

Lance fumbles in his steps and sucks in a breath. “Holy shit,” he exhales.

 

Keith isn’t letting up. “Please, baby. I need you. You looked so good behind the bar.” He’s wearing a pout now, hand running a path down his thigh and up across his chest, back and forth, back and forth.

 

And how could Lance deny someone so in need? “When we get you home, you can ride me all you want,” he replies against Keith’s temple as they reach his car. He unlocks it and opens the passenger door for Keith to get in before walking around to the driver’s side.

 

Before he can do anything past starting the car and turning the heat on, Keith’s mouth is at his neck, hand back on his thigh rubbing circles between his legs.

 

“Now,” Keith whispers in his ear, all hot breath, and teeth that nip his earlobe. A shiver runs down his spine and he knows he’s not winning this fight. Not against Tequila Keith. He’s simply too powerful. Or Lance is too weak. Maybe both. Both is good.

 

“We’ll make a mess if I fuck you here.”

 

Keith doesn’t even hesitate. “I’ll lick us clean.”

 

“Jeeeesuuuus,” Lance groans. But with an airtight argument like that...

 

Keith already has Lance’s pants undone, hand reaching in to wrap around his half-hard length. Tila Tekeithla is on a mission.

 

“Ah, fuck,” he whispers. Keith leans over without hesitation and takes Lance’s cock between his lips, sucking at the head. He sinks down quickly, taking everything he can, relentless as he works Lance until he’s fully hard, hips bucking gently into Keith’s mouth. All he can feel is moist heat and a slick tongue, pink lips wrapped tight, and the vibration of Keith groaning around his mouthful. Lance is riding the edge, fingers tangled in long, dark hair, so close to coming down Keith’s throat when he’s suddenly launched backwards in the driver’s seat. He yelps in surprise at the sudden change in position. “What the hell?”

 

Considering how much Keith had to drink, there’s no way he should be this proficient as he reaches under Lance’s seat to pull the release and slide his seat back as far as it will go. Within a matter of seconds, Keith has him right where he wants him and is already pulling at the fastening of his jeans.

 

“You’ve clearly thought out the logistics,” Lance mutters as he watches Keith peel his pants down pale thighs with a bit of a struggle. Keith kicks off everything below the waist and Lance is glad he’s parked in the far corner of the lot away from prying eyes. He tugs his own boxers and jeans further down his legs resigned to the fact that Keith is going to be riding him in his car momentarily.

 

“Hm, maybe,” Keith replies with a grin. He fishes through the pocket of his jeans and pulls out a small bottle and holds it up triumphantly.

 

“Wow, you’ve _really_ thought this out.”

 

Keith swings a leg over him and settles in a straddle with his knees on either side of Lance’s hips. “I have.” Lance can only stare and swallow as Keith pours a generous amount of lube on his fingers and reaches behind himself. He watches as Keith’s head tilts back, mouth slack as he fingers himself open. His breath hitches as Lance leans forward, shoving the crop top up higher and licks at Keith’s nipple, rolling and pinching the other. Lance’s free hand wraps around Keith’s dick, pumping him slowly, a small pool of precome dripping on Lance’s waist. He pauses to pull his own shirt up to keep the mess to a minimum.

 

Keith moans loudly as he slips in what must be his second finger. His hips roll up and back, fucking himself. His face is flushed, eyes lidded. He leans forward to kiss Lance wantonly, teeth catching his lower lip and sucking. Keith picks up the pace and pulls away to whine. Their lips brush but they do little more than share the same air. Lance is back to languidly jerking Keith off with one hand while he snakes the other between Keith’s spread legs. His fingers feel around Keith’s stretched entrance, touching lightly, teasing.

 

“Please, please,” Keith whispers, eyes clenched tight. Lance continues to circle his hole, gathering lube on the pads of his fingertips.  

 

“Fuck, you looked so good, baby. Dancing like that for me. So beautiful.”

 

“Lance, please,” Keith whimpers again.

 

“Well, since you asked nicely,” Lance murmurs before sinking his middle finger in alongside Keith’s two. He curls the digit and Keith’s body jerks forward with a cry. He does it again and again until Keith’s thigh are trembling.

 

Lance’s dick is so hard it hurts, his only relief coming in the teasing brushes of Keith’s stomach against the tip. He withdraws his finger which seems to disappoint Keith until he pulls Keith’s hand away as well and lines his cock up. He can’t keep his hips from rocking up, hands on Keith’s hips to guide him down. They moan together at the tightness, both fully wound up, bodies burning to be quenched.

 

“Ah, fuck, Lance!” Keith throws his head back again, lifting himself up and dropping back down _hard_. He wastes no time in finding a rhythm, grinding down between lifts making sure he’s taking every inch of Lance’s cock.

 

Lance is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, desperate to watch Keith fall apart on top of him. He’s not going to last long like this. There’s no way. Not with Keith riding him hard and fast, moaning his name, wearing that jacket. He fists Keith’s dick again, stroking him quickly until Keith chokes on a whine and splatters come all over Lance’s bare stomach. He holds Keith’s sides and grits his teeth, snaps his hips up erratically, pulls out at the last minute and comes in his hand with a growl.

 

“Holy fuck,” Lance whispers as he catches his breath. He reaches into the center console and pulls out a handful of napkins to clean them both up. Keith is still looking blissed out, a little pale in the face though under his fading flush. Lance tosses the napkins to the floor to pick up later and reaches up brush sweat dampened hair out of Keith’s face.

 

“You okay, babe?”

 

Keith’s eyes are closed and he’s taking slow, deep breaths. He shakes his head. “I’m gonna puke.”

 

“Oh god, not in the car!” Lance fumbles with the handle for a minute as he rushes to fling the door open. Keith leans out of the side, still in Lance’s lap, and retches violently onto asphalt.

 

Lance gathers Keith’s sex-mussed hair into a loose ponytail. He can feel the contents of Keith’s stomach being dragged from the depths and he shudders. He rubs Keith’s back soothingly despite his grimace.

 

When there’s nothing left, Keith stays leaned over, spitting every so often.

 

Lance is struck with a thought. “Wow, this is probably exactly what it was like to be on A Shot at Love,” Lance muses out loud.

 

“What?” Keith groans.

 

“Tila Tekeithla.”

  
“I’m going to kick Shiro’s ass for telling you that. Trashy ass tv watching motherfucker,” he mumbles before another wave of nausea leaves him dry heaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I have 2 other one-shots planned (Keith's graduation and Keith and Lance's bachelor parties) and I am also open to suggestions. I obviously can't write everything buuuut if someone has an idea that I'm able to work with and expand upon, I'd be happy to write something for it. Even if it's short. Maybe I can combine a couple of ideas even. Let me know and I'll see what I can come up with!
> 
> As usual, find me on [tumblr](http://princedeadend.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/princedeadend). I love to holler.


End file.
